Just a Little Time
by xxcaribbean
Summary: Bobby has some time alone to think about everything that has happened to him and his family.


**  
Tittle: **Just a Little Time  
**Rating:** Teen - For some language.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Four Brothers or any of the characters.  
**Author's Note:** This is just a little something I came up with. Hopefully when you read this you get a sense of what Bobby is feeling after everything that has happened. Please R&R. Thanks.

XXX

I've made my mistakes.  
Got nowhere to run.  
The night goes on.

- Untitled, Simple Plan

Bobby sat in the living room of his mother's house. Sofi and Angel were out. Angel had decided to finally take her out on a nice date and Jerry was at his house with his wife Camille and their two girls.

The house seemed so quiet, so empty, which Bobby wasn't use to. Normally Jack or his Ma would be home and there would be some noise, but unfortunately, his Ma wasn't there and neither was Jack. They were never coming back.

Everything had finally sunken in. Bobby realized that he'd never hear his mother's laughter, or the noise of Jack's guitar ever again and that scared him. Even though he had been gone for a few years, he knew his mother and his baby brother were alive, but now that they were finally gone, he didn't know what to do. He figured he'd go back to Chicago. That's where he had been staying for the past five years. He wasn't sure what to do now. The city seemed to be calling him but something was telling him to stay. He couldn't shake the feeling. Nothing was after them, except the cops; the cops loved the Mercer's. Other than that, Sweet had been taken care of and Bobby really didn't think anyone would be after his ass. His reputation was still there and the rumors of him having something to do with Sweet's death were still floating around.

Bobby thought he'd feel better once Sweet was dead. In a sense, he did, but he knew nothing would ever heal him completely. When he got the call that informed him of his mother's death, a hole had begun to open and make itself known to Bobby. He thought it wouldn't get any bigger and it seemed to fill up just a bit when he was with his brothers, but then, Jack's death only seemed to make the hole in his heart bigger.

Out of all his brothers, surprisingly, Bobby was the closest to Jack. Jack depended on him when he was younger and Bobby felt proud that someone actually looked up to him instead of feared him. He was just glad he had spent some time with Jack before his death, unlike his Ma.

He felt regret and sadness wash over him. Whenever he felt like this, he'd drink, like most people, to get away from the problem and delay it. In this case, he couldn't even look at the alcohol. He wanted to remain sober, he wanted to remember what his thoughts were, he wanted to overcome this obstacle in his life, but then again, he felt guilty that he wanted it over so quickly. It was normal for someone to mourn and he knew that but he had to be strong for Angel, Jerry, Daniela, Amelia and surprisingly Sofi. He didn't know Camille all that well, but he assumed she knew all about him. Hell, everyone knew about Bobby Mercer.

Bobby's mind was torn. He wanted to run, like he always did but he knew he couldn't. He finally made up his mind. He'd stay, for his mother, and for his brothers and most importantly, for himself. He figured it was time to stick around Detroit for a little while longer. Hopefully he'd get a good job, maybe find a girl and settle down. Before all of this, he'd laugh at the thought of settling down but now, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe adding to the family is what he needed. He'd never forget his Ma and what she did for him and he'd never forget Jack. No one would ever replace them, but maybe with the help of the rest of his family, he could settle down and they'd all help him heal, even if they didn't know they were helping.

Bobby smiled to himself. Memories flooded his mind. They were all good and full of love, and that's the way he wanted to remember them. He forced the bad memories down. He wouldn't be able to face them yet but in due time he knew it would be easier. But for now, Bobby was content, as content as one could be who had lost so much.

Bobby laid down on the couch and drifted off. Tonight he'd dream of good things instead of the nightmares that caused him to stay awake until morning.

Just before he fell asleep, he could have sworn he smelt his mother's perfume and the soft sounds of a guitar playing.

Even though they were gone, Bobby knew his mother and his brother would always be there, not just in his heart and in his mind, but their presence surrounded him and for the first time in a long time, Bobby felt a sense of peace.


End file.
